Unlikly companions
by chaos267
Summary: His family and house were destroyed as a child now he travels the land trying to find a way for revenge and to surive. Her father was murdered and she searches for the assassins with her 2 companions. They meet and join forces what adventures will they have.
1. Intro

(Ok heres my new story a few things I have to say before I start this. One a shout out to Shadowmajin. The medieval idea and some of the houses is based off of his story Dragon Quest Z its an amazing story you should go read it after you read mine. Also thanks to dp3of5 who helped me get together the plot line

Other then that a few notes the Saiyans do have tails but there not aliens. There just another race in the world. Kind of like elves only there Saiyans. The moon will have an effect on them but it isn't the Giant ape transformation it will be something different. Also there are Namekians but like Saiyans they are just another fantasy race. Now I hope you enjoy this please review!)

There were once 5 great houses. The monkey house,The demon house,The turtle house,The red ribbon house,and the Cold house. The monkey house had the greatest warriors. Berserkers and swordsmen that had no rival. The demon house had the greatest mages and skilled warriors. The turtle house was mostly made up of warrior monks. The red ribbon house had the largest army and navy. The cold house was made up of politicians and were extremely ambitious

Their leader Lord Cold wanted to take control of all the houses and crown himself king. Each house ruled over its own plot of land. The monkey house and the demon house had a lot of built up tension between each other. This boiled over when Piccolo kidnapped 5 year old Gohan. Who was the son of Goku who was the general of the monkey houses forces second only to Vegeta himself. Soon after this they went to war with the demon house.

It would have been a long bloody war hadn't the cold house attacked. While the two houses battled The cold house sent their own armies to wipe both houses out. It was a slaughter both of the houses quickly fell and were wiped out. Soon after this the Red Ribbon house pledged allegiance to the Cold house and the turtle house was brought under their control. They called themselves the cold empire and crowned Cold as their King. Frezia was made into the general of this new empire. Their ambitions had finally been realized yet they wanted more. They began to prepare for even more conquest their first goal however was to make sure there was no more of either the Monkey or Demon house who would come for revenge.

The remains of the Monkey and Demon houses were quickly hunted down now only a few in hiding and Gohan and Piccolo were left. After hearing the news Piccolo decided to go see if its true and travels back to the monkey house dragging Gohan along with him who had finally stopped crying this is were are story begins.

(Thats the intro i'm uploading the second chapter along with this. It will get better don't worry. I hope you liked and please review they really help me.)


	2. Gohan snaps

(Now this is were the action starts. I hope you enjoy it.)

Piccolo had been traveling around ever since he had kidnapped Gohan. The kidnapping had worked at first creating the war his father the head of the demon house wanted. It had been tough and he had been tempted to kill the kid after all of his crying. But yet something stopped him. When he had been about to throw the kid off of a cliff he had paused. When he had looked at the kids face it was so innocent Something stirred in him and he decided not to kill him.

When he heard that the demon and monkey houses had been destroyed he had refused to believe it. He quickly headed toward the closer of the two, The monkey house. To see if the rumors were true. He had carried Gohan over his shoulder for the last part for speed. His eyes widened when he saw the devastation the castle that the royals of the house had lived in was destroyed.

If it had been at his houses hands he would have been happy. But if it was really been the cold house that meant they had destroyed his house as well. At that time Gohan woke up. As he looked up his eyes widened and he jumped down from Piccolo's shoulder and ran toward the castle. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"That was my home," He cried out in anguish. Then he saw something no kid should see his age. The body's of some of the guards were still in the ruins. He walked over to them and looked at them. His tears continued to pour as horror struck him. He could recognize some of the guards. "Mother! Father." He began to yell scared that they might be dead. Piccolo watched him not sure what to do. He was pretty sure the rumors were true and his house had been destroyed as well. He then sat down and decided to meditate on what to do next.

Gohan walked around not sure what to do. He had just seen what no child should of seen. He had scene bodies of multiple of guards and soldiers scattered around the ruins of the castle. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Hmm look it another dirty monkey lets kill him like the others." A tall looking man on a horse stood there with a drawn sword. He was a knight from the cold house.

Gohan's voice was distant as he asked with clenched fist,"Did you do this." He asked tears in his eyes as he turned around.

The knight laughed at him,"Yes me and the others are just waiting here to kill any stragglers Only a few survived and they won't prove a threat but Lord Frezia ordered that we hunt down as many of you dirty monkeys as we could. He then laughed as Gohan's tears continued to fall.

The man then tried swinging his sword but then Gohan snapped. His eyes looked up at the man swinging the blade at him his eyes full of fury. He dodged the sword and grabbed the mans arm. Yanking him off his horse he slammed him into the ground. He grabbed the sword out of his hand and stabbed it down into the knights stomach. He then stood up and began to growl his tail began to swish back and forth behind him as he sniffed the air. He could smell them.

There were living people around and he could smell the blood of his family's and friends guards on them. He was no longer Gohan his mind had snapped and all that was left was a beast. He looked to the body of one of the dead guards and saw a sword. He heard several of the other men that had been hiding in the ruins waiting for someone like him come over to check out the comotion. Their was a group of 5 of them. "What the bloody hell is a child doing here?" Soldier one asked. Thats when Gohan charged.

Letting out an animilistic roar he ran to the man in front and grabbed his arm. Applying pressure to it he broke it and took the sword in his hand. It was a simple short sword but for him it was perfect since he was so small. He then thrust the blade though the mans stomach. Then with a scream he pulled out the blade and swung it toward another in the group slicing his stomach open. The reaming 3 all yelled and tried to attack him.

Gohan spun around and blocked all of their attacks before jumping up at one of them and beheading him. As he landed he jumped toward another and shoved the blade through his heart faster then he could react. The last one tried to run but Gohan picked up a spear that was on the ground and threw it at him. He hit him dead on in the back. He continued to growl as he sniffed the air one more time. There were 8 more guys left and they were all in a group perfect. He then ran off toward them with a yell.

Piccolo heard Gohan's screams and decided to go see what was going on. He watched in awe as he charged the 8 remaining men. Gohan was screaming like a mad man as he charged. One stepped forward and slashed his blade across Gohan's chest. He looked down at the cut for a moment then began to growl. The man tried to back off but was to slow as Gohan charged forward and cut him down at the spot. He then continued his attack. He was swirling around swinging his blade like a mad man. Piccolo could only watch in awe as the last man fell missing an arm and his head.

Gohan had several large cuts over his body. He looked up at Piccolo and the rage seemed to fall from his eyes as he dropped unconscious Piccolo walked over to Gohan and picked him up. He had some sort of power within him if harnessed he would be a perfect tool for revenge against the cold house and to regain his power. With that he headed toward the woods incase more men came.

(Well theres my second chapter I may write up the third if I get a few positive reviews. So please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks to dp3of5 and guest for reviewing. Now for everyones information the main focus of this fic will not be Gohan fighting the cold empire. In fact he will be leaving it soon because of events that will be happening. And yes it will start to be a G/V soon. Now please read and review. Please review even if its constructive criticism it really helps.)

Piccolo put Gohan on the ground then sat down. He had been unconscious ever since he had stopped fighting. That kid has potential he thought. "Now I just have to train him then he'll be a perfect tool to cause the cold empire to collapse.

Gohan started stirring then groaned out,"What happened."

Piccolo looked at him then asked,"What do you r ember kid?"

Gohan seemed in thought then started talking yet it was distant,"I r ember going to were I used to live and that It was devastated after that nothing." Gohan looked at himself and noticed the cuts,"Hey could you help me with these cuts?"

Piccolo looked at him then pulled a few bandages out of a sack,"Here get yourself wrapped up then we need to talk." After Gohan wrapped himself up in bandages he then sat cross legged in front of Piccolo."Well,"Piccolo began,"both of our houses were destroyed." Gohan nodded distantly still in partial shock. "To put it simply kid you have potential in you so i'm going to train you. Once you have the skills we can take revenge on those who destroyed our houses."

Gohan nodded to this then passed out still extremely exhausted

Over the next 8 years Gohan was trained by Piccolo. He knew some basic magic but he mostly failed at it. There was a few combat spells he was proficient in although he rarely used them. His main area of expertise was swordsmanship Piccolo had gotten him a sword shortly after he had started his training Although he was only 13 his skills with the blade were greater then most trained adults. For those 8 years they had been on the road never staying in one place for long. At first Piccolo only viewed Gohan as a tool but had grown fond of him.

He had not killed another human since him snapping at the ruins of the castle. He had killed quite a few other creatures such as goblins,wolves,and other animals. The one thing that amazed Piccolo the most was the fact that Gohan had kept his innocence It had been a hard life on the road but he was always laughing and having fun. He had become a skilled thief many times when they didn't have money they would steal food. They also had robbed a few of the minor houses.

He was able to move silently and quickly. Even when discovered he was really good at avoiding the guards. Although Piccolo was grudging with praise he was still amazed at Gohan's progress. The Cold Empire had been steadily growing over those 8 years. It had taken time for them to cement their control over all the lands they seized. But now they were starting to expand yet again. Piccolo had been starting to think about when they would start their war against the Cold Empire his biggest question would be if Gohan would be able to do it. That question was answered a few days later when they were ambushed by a band of bandits.

It had been a normal day of traveling for the two. Piccolo was in his normal outfit of a purple GI,cape and turban. Gohan was tressed in a a simple black shirt with black pants. He was wearing a pair of black boots and on his back was a pure black scabbard Within it was his blade a simple sword nothing special about it. But it had lasted a lot longer then the others he had. He had a bad habit of either breaking or losing his swords.

They were both traveling in silence when an arrow whistled past Gohan's head and a voice called out,"Halt or we'll cut ya down." Gohan had frozen not sure what to do. Out of the woods came about a dozen bandits. Most of them had makeshift weapons such as clubs and spears. But there was at least 2 swords in their aresensul. One of the bandits called out,"Now hand over your valuables and we'll let you live."

Piccolo responded gruffly,"No."

"Then you'll die!" With that the bandits surged toward them. Gohan had frozen with fear as he saw one of the men swinging a club at him. Then he snapped out of it. He jumped back out of the way and drew his sword. He watched as 3 of the bandits were now grouped up about to attack him. He chuckled and began his attack. His entire attitude had changed from were a scared boy had been stood a capable man. After a few moments it was clear that the bandits had little skill. He was able to hold off all of them even after 2 more had come to try to help. Yet he couldn't bring himself to kill them yet. Piccolo was fighting the other 7 and he had already killed four of them. One of the men with a sword swung toward his head and out of instinct Gohan dodged and ran him through. Quickly bringing the sword out he turned and slashed another ones stomach open.

The last 3 bandits began to panic this boy had just cut two of them down as if they were nothing. They tried to charge together but Gohan turned and held them off. As openings opened up he cut them down one by one. The first one he killed with a slash to his side. The second went down clutching his neck. The last one Gohan stabbed threw the chest. As the five lay around him Gohan looked at them and said out load,"Hmm I just killed them didn't eye."

Piccolo had finished the other seven and looked toward Gohan. This would be perfect to see how Gohan was affected by killing the bandits. "Do you regret it kid?"

Gohan seemed in thought for a moment before replying,"No they defently needed to die other wise they would have hurt others." Piccolo grinned at this it was perfect. Now they could start their plans. "Well kid it time we start putting the hurt on the Cold Empire." Gohan smiled he had been waiting for this.

Over the next 2 years they harassed the cold empire. They had became a feared pair they mostly targeted convoys stopping the cold empire from expanding much. Gohan had become an interesting man. He would kill without hesitation if he needed yet he was a carefree and happy person. While they traveled he laughed easily and was a kindhearted person. One thing they had tried to do is help those who suffered under the cold empires rule.

Several times when they would rob a convoy Gohan would give the spoils to some poor farmers who were starving because of the strict taxes that King Cold had sent out. Even when they were being chased by guards Gohan was carefree. He loved messing with them many times taunting them and making jokes. It seemed that to cope with the pain of his loss he had just let go of his cares. As time grew on he had become reckless and fearless. He didn't really care about the danger as long as it was an adventure.

He had no ties to life so he just made sure to have fun. They had become quite a bit of trouble for the Cold Empire. Gohan would charge in swinging his blade while Piccolo would support using an array of spells. It had gotten to were a large price was put on their heads. To this Gohan would laugh and had made it a goal to see how high he could get them to raise it. To this Piccolo had just shook his head. It had been working really well until Frezia had sent the Ginyu Force after them that when things once again began to change.

(Well I hope you liked please review they really help.)


	4. The Ginyu force

(Well heres the new chapter guys. Thanks for the reviews. As a quick note I will have the moon effect Gohan but it will be different then what it is in cannon. If your confused on what it is say so in a comment and i'll explain it in more detail threw a pm. Well please review they really help the more reviews the better. I hope you enjoy!)

"Come on Mr. Piccolo lets get going don't tell me your old age is getting to you?" Gohan was chatting away as he walked along the path. Piccolo shook his head after all he had been through the kid was still always happy. He grunted and started to speed up to satisfy Gohan's need for speed. They were on the road once again. Gohan had began to whistle as they walked along. He was looking forward to the next few days. Traveling was always so satisfying especially when they had pulled off another raid. The had ambushed a barge in the river and had sunk it with all of its supplies.

He smirked as he thought about it. It had been a fun hit. He chuckled as he remembered their faces when he had jumped on to their ship and had attacked. Getting bored during the fight he had started singing an old sailor's song. Now that really threw them off. Here there was a kid fighting them with skills that were quite a bit above average and he was singing and was making a game out of it.

When Piccolo fired his Light of death spell the ship quickly started to sink. Gohan had jumped off the boat and headed for shore. After that both of them had headed back to the road which led them to were they were now. Gohan was bounding down the path seeming to be full of energy. Piccolo in his opinion was being to slow but nothing he could do about it. The road was his home but he couldn't wait to sleep in a bed. He didn't think it would be something he could do everyday but he did every once in awhile like sleeping in a real bed at a tavern or inn.

"Halt in the name of Lord Frezia!" Gohan and Piccolo both paused for a moment before looking at a group of five men. They stood there for a moment before Gohan hit the ground laughing up a storm. "Who the heck are you clowns?" He gasped out between his laughs. Even Piccolo was chuckling at the sight before them.

"How dare you laugh we are the illustrious Ginyu force!" Each of them was tressed up in cloths more for a fancy ball then sword combat. Each had a large hat with a feather sticking out of it. They all had brightly colored clothing. Then they started doing poses as they introduced themselves. Gohan had stopped laughing as he watched them in confusion. So this was the terrifying Ginyu Force? They looked more like stuck up nobles to him.

Gohan shook his head as he drew his sword. "Now then if your the terrifying Ginyu force you should be able to defeat me and in combat." Piccolo walked up and talked out in a gruff voice,"Leave us alone or I will show you what we're capable of."

They began to laugh and the one in front called out,"Guldo show them what were capable of!" Then a short fat man walked out. "Yes, captain." He called he seemed to go into a trance then a strange feel was creeping over Gohan and Piccolo's skin. They were unable to move. Captain Ginyu then called out,"Guldo is a master of using the mind. He can freeze you in place while we bind you and theres nothing you can do about it."

The Ginyu force quickly bound both of them and carried them to a cart. With that they headed off on the road. The Ginyu force were all riding large warhorses while Gohan and Piccolo were tied up in an old cart with heavy chains. Piccolo then whispered to Gohan,"Listen kid tonights a full moon I want you to allow the change and get away don't worry about me." Gohan nodded then went into a meditative state to ready himself for the night.

That night the Ginyu force had set up camp. Even though they were on the road they had a lot of fancy food that would usually be seen at a kings feast before them as they ate. They had left Gohan and Piccolo to starve and afterwards had went to sleep and left Jeice and Burter to keep watch for a bit. They had both started to doze off when a growl was heard. Along with the rattling of chains. They both walked over to the cart to see what was going on. As they got closer Gohan jumped out of the cart. Gohan broken the chains and was now on all fours growling. As his head snapped up both of the Ginyu force members backed up. Whatever this thing was it wasn't nature Gohan's eyes were no longer their normal black instead they had become yellow as of a predator Then Gohan stood up and started to run they tried to catch him but they had nothing on the pure speed of the now crazed Gohan.

After running after him for a bit both of them headed back to camp and decided that they had the leader so the kid shouldn't be much of a threat anymore.

After a few hours of running he went hunting. Like a wild animal he stalked and killed a dear with his bear hands. He then started a fire and started to cook the meat. As the sun began to rise Gohan slowly stopped and began to revert back to normal. His eyes returned to his normal black and his posture was that of a normal teenager instead of some crazed animal. It was a unique ability but was one that was hard to control.

They had found out a few mounts after Gohan had started traveling with Piccolo that the moon seemed to effect him in several ways. Usually it just made him more aggressive and his emotions more intense. But it seemed if he focused on the moon he would change. Kind of like a were wolf but not as much the physical change. His eyes would become the yellowish color and his strength would increase. The problem was he acted like a wild animal when under that much influence of the moon. Well it allowed him to escape anyways now he just had to figure out how to save Mr. Piccolo.

(Well theres the chapter I hope you liked please review I usally like to read a few reviews before I get to the next chapter. They really help. Well anyways see ya next chapter.)


End file.
